


Feral

by Shiromami



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Love, Mild Sexual Content, Psychological Horror, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, beastars references lmao, hints of sexism, ish, maybe?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiromami/pseuds/Shiromami
Summary: Jack Howl couldn't control himself, he couldn't control what was consider a "heat in a moment" and had a being held down in his arms. He finds out later his victim he held down was Ramshackles Perfect, Y/N L/N and he goes through mix emotions and urges to tell her about the truth...(sorry this is a shitty summary lmao, also reader is female)
Relationships: Jack Howl/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	1. The Night Fog

The Magishift tournament was coming soon and fast, First Year, Savanaclaw student, Jack Howl was training harder than most students in his grade. Constantly running around the track for more than thirty minutes, fighting Savanaclaw students who challenge him in groups and even without the physical training, he still kept up with his studies. However, this day was somehow slightly different. He heard multiple rumors of many students getting injured by the staircases or classroom accidents, but he ignored it as he just wanted to get back to his training, but Professor Divus had to hold him after school to finish his alchemy project that he and his partner failed to do. After the many failed potions, he finally got the potion right and once he got out of the class, the cloudy night had already taken over the college. 

He was walking in the courtyard, getting back to his dorm, but the moist air made his vision foggy and not knowing the campus too well, it made things a little harder on him, but it was just another obstacle to deal with. Then he suddenly stopped his tracks. ‘There’s somebody...here.’ he unconsciously thought. ‘They’re alone and close by too...about...six meters away from me…’ He suddenly hid himself behind a tree, making him slightly closer to the unknown being. He peeked over trying to see the stranger, but the fog was too dense to see the clear being, but it only showed its shadow. ‘Shit...did it notice me?’ he thought as he watched it come closer, then he instinctively asked himself: ‘Wait...will you run away if...I chase you?’

Jack’s mind for some reason wanted to hunt down the stranger, not for fun, not for justice, but instead: If that stranger was his prey to be eaten. He watched the stranger just stare at him and he was hunching and crawling like a real wolf ready to pounce and when the prey turned their back and ran, he chased them. They ran in the courtyard and just before the prey thought they escaped, he grabbed them and held them in his predatory embrace. And with a realization, he came in contact with two things, a human and his feral instincts.

‘Jack...wait...what the hell are you doing!?’ he thought, realizing his actions, however, he didn’t release her. ‘Why isn’t my body letting them go!? This is bad…! It’s like my body is moving on its own…!’ The wolf felt the human’s fingers squeeze on his arm as if they were trying to push him away, but he held them tighter and his face was closer to thiers, huffing off their scent. ‘Their scent… shit...it’s driving me crazy…’ he shuddered. The human tried to squirm out of his strong grip, but he held tighter and one of his hands traveled down to their smoothed, yet clothed thigh and the human rightfully hyperventilated out of fear. ‘Damn it! What you’re doing is making yourself...more appetizing. Shit...shit! Shit! Shit! What can I do!? I can’t stop myself! I can’t-’

**“And that’s okay…”**

Jack heard. He stopped and looked up to see a clear, black shadow looming over them from a distance. **“We’ve been holding it in for so long...and today it’s the day.”** it cooed and walked towards them. **“We can’t hold it anymore.”** ‘No...no! Stay away!’ he screamed internally. **“Why? It’s time...it’s been fifthteen years and finally you have your chance to feast.”** it stated. ‘Get the hell away from me! You don’t exist, you don’t exist! This is just a dream!’ Jack screamed. **“Oh no, this is no dream Jack…do it. Do what all beasts do...eat them”** it said and touched him. **“Eat them...eat them...eat them…until there’s nothing left…!”** ‘I’ll...I’ll….I’LL!!’ he roared and was about to take a bite, but his hand clawed their arm and thigh which made blood spilled out. With such a sudden blood, he unknowingly released the human out of his grip and without looking back, they ran. He watched them run off in the fog and he looked at his bloodied hand, registering what just happened. “God damn it…what's wrong with me?” he groaned and walked himself back to his dorm. 

*In Ramshackles Dorm*

Grim was eating peacefully in the lounge area until he heard the door slam open and Y/N panting loudly. “Eh!? What the!? Why did you slam the- AAAH!!” Grim screamed as he saw Y/N with her thigh and arm covered in blood. “Grim…! Get the bandages quickly!” she yelled and limped her way to the couch. Without questioning and quickly flew upstairs and back downstairs with the bandages. "What the hell happened!?" Grim asked as he wrapped her. "I-I don't know! I just was walking and someone just grabbed me and crawled me!" Y/N huffed. She watched Grim finish wrapping her arm and soon tried to wrap her thigh up next. “I’m never going out again…” she sighed.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes through problems and tries to ignore them until the Heartslabyul students and Ramshackles Perfect try to confront, but that when he meets the victim he attack the night before

Y/N woke up from the strange dream of lions and the stinging pain from her arm and thigh. "Ugh...it hurts…" she groaned quietly. She looked over at her arm and rubbed it, remembering how Crowely semi-healed her arm with magic last night, but she didn't remember too much of the rest of the night as she fell asleep either from blood lost or fear. She just shifted herself on the bed and sighed loudly. "Ooh? What's wrong girly?" The ghosts of Ramshackles asked. "Oh good morning boys...my arm." she sighed and pointed at her wrapped arm. "Eh? What caused that to happen?" The elderly ghost asked. "I… someone…attacked me last night when I went on a walk and I…don't know who was it or why they did it…" Y/N explained. "Wait! I know now!" Grim shouted, suddenly awake. "Huh?" "I know why that person attacked you! They're probably the culprit behind the accidents! They probably know that we are investigating it and that attack was a warning for us to stop!" he explained. "That's actually a good reason but-" Y/N said but suddenly was cut off when they heard their front door slam and someone running up to the stairs and slamming into their room, revealing a panicked Ace. "Y/N! I heard from Grim you got attacked!! Are you alright!?" he worryingly asked. "Yeah, I'm alright Ace, it was just my arm, so I should be fine if I don’t overwork it.” she smiled. “But still, I didn’t think anyone would attack you…” he grumbled. “Trey got hurt and now you...” 

“Hey Ace, it’s alright, really! Besides this won’t stop me from finding the culprit!” 

“Yeah! Y/N is right!” Grim added. “We’ll find the culprit who caused these accidents and attacked Y/N!” The first years both smiled and pumped their fist in the air for a hopeful victory.

*In Savanaclaw Dorm*

Jack woke up, extremely groggy due to the lack of sleep and that his mind kept on repeating his scene of his attempt to eat the poor student who was just minding their own business. It haunted him even when he was awake. “What am I going to do?” he groaned to himself. He looked at his right hand and he noticed that his fingernails had dried blood on them. He sighed to himself and got up from his bed and headed to the bathroom to wash the blood off, hopefully to release less of the haunting memory from his head. However when he looked up from the mirror, the shadowy figure who haunted and pressured him to eat the being, appeared in the mirror, staring at him. Out of fear and possibly anger, he quickly punched the mirror, shattering it without a second thought. His reality snapped back in when he heard other students suddenly muttering about the noise he made, questioning if someone dropped something and he just sighed in irritation and got himself ready for his daily self-training. 

In the afternoon, Jack was running around the track and his mind was completely wiped from last night's incident and he was at peace until: “Hey, prickly guy!” a voice called which he stopped, knowing that the voice was calling for him due to his hair. He turned to see a floating cat with blue flames and he recognized the cat, he clearly remembered it from the ceremony and how it caused a ruckus for everyone. “Some bad guys might be coming after you, so we decided to protect you! Aren’t you happy?” it said, as if it were mocking him. “What’s your problem?” Jack growled. “Don’t get in the way of my running…” Then four students ran up to the cat and who he instantly recognized, Cater Diamond, Deuce Spade, Ace Trappola and Y/N L/N. Cater grabbed the cat and covered its mouth. “Wait a second Grim! Your way of confronting has many problems!” he stated. “Anyways, sorry about him! Do you think you could listen to us for a moment?” “What do you want from the blue? You’re going to protect me?” the wolf questioned. Then Decue walked up towards him and explained: “Recently there’s been a large number of accidents around campus involving students likely to be playing in the upcoming magical shift tournament.” “And we’re looking for the culprit behind it.” Ace finished it. Jack only huffed and put his hands on his hips in irritation, he just wanted to finish his training. “And what’s that got to do with me?” he asked. “Put it bluntly, we think you’re likely to be targeted next so our plan is to put a mark on you and catch them on the act.” Carter explained. “Any thoughts? Would you be willing to help?” 

“I refuse.” bluntly said the wolf. “I’ll figure something out on my own so there’s no need for you to protect me.” “But it might be more dangerous-Ow!” Y/N tried to speak while going up to him, but then she suddenly stumbled and fell on her knees. “Ah! Y/N! Are you okay?” Ace asked, quickly rushing to her side. “Yeah, I’m okay, my leg kind of worn out from running, kind of forgot about it.” she explained with a smile. “Ah, crap, sorry Y/N I forgot that someone attacked you pretty bad last night. We shouldn’t have run to Grim.” Deduce sighed. Jack’s ears twitched when he heard Deuce's words and he looked at the group worrying about the only female student as she tried to stand up on her own. ‘Wait...was she...no...it can’t be...’ he thought panicky. ‘I have to leave before I say something I’ll regret…’ Jack quickly ran back to the track and went back to his running, trying to clear his thoughts. ‘It can’t be her...it just can’t! I would’ve known by scent right!?’ he panicked. Then he stopped his running and slowly calmed himself. ‘No...this is just pure coincidence...it has to be…’ he denied. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard some of his “classmates” toying and rough housing which at first he ignored it until he saw his dorm leader and vice dorm leader, Leona and Ruggie, along with other students ganging up on the same Heartslabyul students and the cat defeated and Y/N behind them. “Oh? What’s the matter? Done already?” Leona taunted and Ruggie cheekily laughed at them. He saw Y/N about to confront them, but for some instinctive reason, his mind said: “Protect Her.” and which he followed. Before the H/C head could approach Leona, Jack stood in front of her, making her stand behind him and glared at his dorm leader. “What are you doing?” Jack growled. “Huh? We were just messing with some trespassers and don’t worry, I wasn’t planning to hurt the little lady.” Leona explained with a smug smirk. “What’s fun about kicking newbies around?” he countered.

“Oh what this? Jack aren’t you cool, being a prince and hero of justice! Shishishi!” Ruggie taunted. “I can’t just stand by when something heninous is happening in front of me.” he stated. “Aren’t you a buzzkill…” Leona grumbled. 

Y/N watched the larger wolf-man weirdly protect her and she was confused by his actions, he argued back with his upperclassmen and his dorm leader until they all left and she stepped back when he turned to face her and her friends. “T-thank you.” she managed to say with a smile. “Jack was it? You really saved us in a pinch!” Not knowing how to accept her kind nature or just general appreciation from others, he simply said: “It wasn’t like I was trying to help you or anything…” However she just laughed it off and walked with her friends back to their dorms and he watched her limp her way back and he just sighed. 


	3. Knowing Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets to know Y/N a little more, and poor baby gets confused because of Y/N's personality. Basically ya'll get to see Y/N's personality more in light.

Jack was relieved that class was over and done with, he packed his things and was ready to go to his dorm until he heard students yelling. “You got some nerve to talk to us like that!” he heard. ‘Huh? Is something going on?’ he thought to himself and followed the voices. “And do you really think I care?” a familiar feminine sassed back. Jack peeked over the corner to see the same H/C haired girl from yesterday, being confronted by two men from Scarabia, they were obviously getting more aggravated as she sassed them back whenever they spoke. 

“Honestly, do you guys really think I’m stupid?” she asked. 

“Well-”

“Well you guys think so, but I’m not. I know what you guys want to do, I’m not an object to be seen and used. Ugh, boys like you guys are idiots…” she huffed and tried to walk away. 

Then one of the men grabbed a nearby vase and splashed water onto her and then the other grabbed her shoulder and turned her and was about to strike her. Jack then suddenly jumped in and grabbed the smaller girl from their grip and put her behind him like last time. “Gah! It’s Jack from Savanaclaw!” one of the guys stated. “What do you think you guys are doing to her?” Jack growled. The men just panicked and ran off screaming with the words: “We’re sorry!” and they watch them run. “Idiots…” Jack heard her grumble. He turned around and saw her bend down, picking up the flowers that fell out of the vase. “Poor little flowers didn’t get a chance to shine, that’s too bad...ugh and my coat is wet too.”

Jack watched her take off her uniform coat and his eyes widened; he saw her left arm bandage up and he felt his body pulsing from fear. He had fully accepted that the person who he attacked, was a tiny, human, female who was way too vulnerable around her surroundings. His mind replayed the night before and he gulped to himself as he felt some sort of urge running through his blood like it did the night before. “Anyways, Jack was it? Thanks for saving me...again, haha.” she giggled. “I’ll be on my way-” “Let me walk with you.” Jack blurted. Both looked surprised and he began to sweat nervously. How was he going to offer a girl whose name that he doesn't remember, but his worries went away she smiled. “Sure, but first let’s go to Sam’s shop. I have to buy some food for dinner.” she clarified and started walking. Despite following her, Jack was confused at her carefree and unbothered personality, deeming her as close as reckless, but the other thing Jack couldn’t think about was her arm and hobbling way of walking. 

‘Jack, don’t say anything…’ his mind told him. 

“So...what happened to your left arm and leg?” Jack asked, as if his mouth and words controlled itself and Y/N stopped dead in her tracks and turned to him.

‘Shit! What the hell are you doing!?’ he thought, now very worried. Even though his face probably was showing no emotion, his mind was running in circles with fear and adrenaline. He felt so cruel asking his victim, what happened to her body despite knowing well he caused it. 

“Well...I actually don’t know.” she simply responded. “Huh?” he only managed to spit out. “Yeah, it happened so fast, the most I remember was that I was walking, then all of a sudden I got scratched. That’s all.” the girl explained. “But it doesn’t matter anymore, I’m doing fine, maybe even better.” She just continued her walking and Jack was truly confused. ‘Damn, I can’t read her at all...are girls always...unpredictable?’ he thought to himself. He followed her even when they reached the store, he waited for her outside of the store, thinking about the strange girl. ‘She’s...such a strange person. Even though I attacked her… she doesn't make me feel guilty.' he thought. 'She makes me feel-' 

**"Hungry"**

Jack heard and he felt chills run down his body. He scanned the area to see if anyone was there and he cautiously relaxed himself.  **"She makes us hungry Jack, don't deny it."** the voice whispered, but it was close to his twitchy ear and it almost felt like there were hands gripping his shoulder. He jerked away from the touches and rightfully paranoid, he yelled: "Who's there!?" 

"Jack?"

He turned quickly and saw Y/N with bags. "Did something happen?" she asked. "You look like you saw a ghost or something." "It's nothing, just probably some idiot trying to pull a prank..." he lied. "Oh...okay." Jack sighed in relief that Y/N easily dropped the conversation and they both continued to walk in silence until they reached the Hall of Mirrors. "Whelp, thanks for walking with me Jackie! I’ll see you tomorrow!” she smiled. “J-Jackie?” he questioned. 

“Yeah, Jackie. I think it suits you better.”

“It sounds… a little cutesy for me...”

“Well, I guess I think you’re a cute person.” she finished and turned away to go to her dorm. “Oh also I don’t think I’ve said my name yet, but it’s Y/N! See ya!” she shouted and ran off to the distance. He just stood in confusion and looked down. “Jackie...that’s...a dumb name, but...I don’t hate it though.” he grumbled and walked back to his dorm, with his tail wagging without his knowledge.


	4. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Grim talked about Y/N's night and then Jack talks to the gang the next day after witnessing the gang chase Ruggie

*Ramshackle Dorm*

“Grim! Breakfast is ready!” Y/N shouted as she plated a simple dish of sunny-eggs and thick-cut bacon. “Yay! Thank you for the meal!” Grim shouted as he flew down and began devouring his food. “I’m glad you like my cooking.” she giggled and slowly ate hers. “Oh by the way! Where were you last night? You weren’t back for a long time.” he asked while munching food in his mouth. “Oh, yeah, last night…” she muttered, remembering what happened last night. 

_ *Flashback* _

_ After Y/N bid her goodbyes to Jack and was approaching closer to the gates of the dorm, she giggled to herself at how endearing Jack was. “Jack...what a cute guy.” She chuckled and opened the gate, but she heard a rustling noise and she instinctively turned around out of fear. Then she saw a very tall man with horns wearing the same uniform as her but had a black and green band around his arm. “Hm? Who are you?” he asked. “Huh? Shouldn’t I be asking that? Are you some sort of ghost or something?” she questioned back. “Wait...you are a child of man…” he muttered. “Do you live here? This building was abandoned for a long while. I’d been quite fond of it as it was a place I could be quietly left alone.” _

_ “I see...well anyways, who are you, because I have never seen you before…” Y/N asked which surprised the man with horns. “Who am...you don’t know who I am? Truly?” he asked which she nodded. “Hmm...is that so? That is...exceedingly rare. What should I call you?” “It’s Y/N, now isn't it polite to return your name since I’ve asked twice already?” she pouted. “Hahah, you’re quite a cheeky one aren’t you?” he chuckled. “I’m...actually no. I’m not going to tell you, not knowing is for your own benefit.”  _

_ “Huh!? Why!?” _ _   
  
_

_ “Think of it like this...the moment you hear it, it’ll feel like frost will spread across your skin. As for your bold ignorance, as an expectation, I’ll allow you to call me whatever you’d like.” he explained with a playful or an intimidating smirk. “Though, you may come to regret that someday…” ‘What a weirdo...but I’ll play along with his game.” Y/N thought with a cheeky smirk. “But nevertheless, if there’s people living here it means this abandoned building is no longer abandoned...that’s too bad.” the man with horns sighed, changing the subject. “I’ll have to find another abandoned place for my nightly strolls. Well then, I bid you adieu.” he smiled and then disappeared, leaving tiny pixie dusts. “Woah...he just disappeared like that?” she awed. She stood awe-stuck and even when she returned to the dorm, she couldn’t stop thinking about the man with horns… _

_ *End of Flashback* _

“So that’s what happened.” Y/N explained. “Also before that I went to the store with Jackie too.” “Weeh, so a weirdo with horns on his head? Did you get his name?” Grim asked. “He told me to call him whatever I want, but I couldn’t think of anything.” she replied. “Hmm...then what about Tsunotaro?” he suggested. 

“Tsuno-, pfft! Hahaha!” 

“H-hey! Don’t laugh I thought it was-!”

“No! I’m not laughing because of that! It’s just-hahahaha! It’s just such a weird name it fits! Hahaha!” the Perfect laughed. “You had me there for a second...anyways if Tsunotaro is a student here and we’ll run into him at some point, so you gotta introduce me!” “Don’t worry Grim, I will.” she smiled and petted him. “Oh by the way...who’s Jackie?” Grim asked once more.

“Oh Jackie? That’s Jack, you know the wolf guy from two days ago?” she explained.

“Eh!? You mean that prickly guy!? You went on a date with him yesterday!?” Grim shouted, but that led him to get a flick on his nose. “Ow!” “No, he offered to walk home with me, but I had to get groceries so he just waited for me and walked with me until we reached the hall of mirrors.” she clarified as she now was putting the dishes in the sink and getting ready to leave the dorm. “Okay, okay! You didn’t have to flick that hard!” Grim pouted and followed Y/N. “But don’t you think that’s kind of strange? Barely knowing a girl and then offering her to walk with her?”

“Hm...now that you mentioned it. He did look paranoid when he was waiting outside for me, but I guess it was someone pulling a prank.” she stated. Grim wasn’t too convinced, but he left it alone as they both saw Riddle and Cater waiting for them ahead.

*********

Jack was leaving the lunch-hall to get back into his class until he saw Ruggie running past him. Not going to question it, he was about to proceed his day until he saw a flash of H/C speeding past him and yelling: “Get back here!!” 

“Y-Y/N?” he questioned. Then her friends, Deuce, Ace and Grim were running way behind them and he was filled with confusion. “What are those idiots doing now?” he asked himself and followed behind. Jack somehow made it to the courtyard before them as he once more saw Ruggie outrunning them and stopping just to taunt them. “Shishishishi! That’s all you can do with the four of you? You’re not much aren’t ya!” he jeered. “Ugh what's with this guy!? He’s too quick!” Ace huffed. “He’s not just fast…! He’s freakishly acrobatic…!” Deuce added. “Ffnaaaa…I can’t believe Y/N could run that fast with heels on..!” Grim groaned. “Yeah, you were pretty close girlie, but this was still a cakewalk for me! However though, if you guys did catch me, how’re ya gonna prove I’m the culprit?” Ruggie questioned. Jack sighed at the groups’ realization as Ruggie just goaded at their attempts and he left them complaining. “You guys still haven’t learned your lesson?” he suddenly spoke and walked towards the group. “Ah Jackie!” Y/N beamed and his ear twitched and his face flushed at his nickname. “Why are you still calling me that?” he asked, avoiding her gaze. She just cheekily smiled and started to conversate with her friend, leaving Ace, Deuce and Grim were confused by her sudden attraction with the Savanaclaw student. 

“When did they get close?” Ace asked. “Apparently yesterday.” Grim stated. “Well I don’t blame him, Y/N is a charming character.” Deuce added. “Well forget about that! Why didn’t you help!?” Ace suddenly exclaimed, interrupting their conversation. “Your dorm is full of bastards like him!” 

“Well, why are you working so hard for other people’s sake?” the wolf posed. 

“Other people?” Deuce questioned. 

“I understand wanting to get back at the culprit for the people who got hurt, but…” he trailed, but stayed silent. However Y/N stared at him and cocked her head on the side, looking at him. The wolf gulped to himself and turned away to avoid her gaze. ‘Why is she looking at me like that!?’ he thought.

“Huh? What’re you talking about?” Ace suddenly spoke. “Who said anything about doing this for other people’s sake?” he finished with a smirk. “We just want to score points by catching the culprit.” Deuce added. “Yeah, yeah! Then get picked for the magical shift tournament and show off for the whole world.” Ace stated. “And I’m gonna catch that guy, then be on the big screen!” Grim finished. “Even though I feel bad for Trey, I'm gonna take his spot!” Ace smiled. “Hmph. I can’t trust guys who just do things for others, but…” Jack trailed, but he folded his arms and formed a smirk. “You guys are worse than I thought.” 

“What? You’re definitely worse than us! By the looks of it, you knew what was going on!” Ace countered. “Yeah..! You knew that since you’re in the same dorm, “you wouldn’t be targeted”!” Grim added. “Hey now, we don’t know that “yet”, so we shouldn’t be assuming.” Y/N defended, trying to cool the situation down with a worrying smile. 

  
“Hey, assholes. Go a round with me.” Jack suddenly said.    
  
“Huh?” The group questioned.    
  
“If you guys are gonna spill their guts, they start with their fists.” the wolf explained. “If you can show me you’re not all bark and no bite, I’ll tell you everything I know.” “Even the person who attacked Y/N?” Grim asked. The fire cat’s words struck fear into Jack. His mind panicked and tried to tell him to make some sort of an excuse to pull off, but when he opened his mouth, Y/N said: “Grim it’s fine! It’s in the past now!” “Huh?” everyone around her said. “What do you mean!? You said-” Grim tried to finish, but he ended up getting flicked on the nose again. “Shush, it’s in the past and I already told the headmaster what happened after last night’s dinner and he’s investigating, so it’s not our problem anymore. Also I already forgot what happened that night so it doesn't matter anymore.” Jack sighed in relief that Y/N’s strange personality came to his rescue and he watched Grim and Y/N argue, but he went back to the Heartslabyul students. “So, which one of you guys are gonna fight me?” he asked. “That’ll be me.” Deuce announced as he walked up and cracked his knuckles. “I don’t hate your idea, it actually makes things simple!” The wolf just smirked and he prepared himself for a fight.


	5. A Warm Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jack and Deuce fight and Riddle's plan. Jack and Y/N get dinner and Jack feels something. Aka wholesome chapter

After Deuce and Jack finished their fist fight, the wolf kept his promise and explained in detail of what his dorm was planning to do with their rival dorm Diasomnia. “What happened two years ago is that the head dorm leader of Diasomnia, Mallus, led his team to victory ever since his year. Because of that Savanaclaw lost in their first match without scoring a single point and most of the older guys hold a grudge for that.” Jack explained. Everyone stayed quiet until Y/N spoke: “So basically Savanaclaw is just rightfully bitter of a tournament, but instead of training harder and studying their rivals’ movement, they want to be whiny little losers and play dirty tricks?”

‘That was rather blunt…’ the wolf thought to himself as the other boys looked at her weirdly. 

“You’re not wrong, but that’s a little too blunt there now…” Ace stated. “Hey, I’m not wrong though.” she defended herself. “But then again, it must be frustrating to lose in front of a bunch of people…” “Yeah, they were humiliated while the whole world watched…” Jack continued. “They’re trying to retake their glory, but with such underhand methods...it’s unacceptable! And I’m going to crush that plan!” “And thank you for telling us all of this.” Riddle suddenly announced. The group turned to see Riddle and Cater and the dorm leader came up with a plan, but before he could finish it, Jack suddenly interrupted. “Wait, I just shared information, but I had no intention of teaming up. I’m going to take down my own dorm by myself.” 

“Eh? You’re saying that now?” Cater sighed with a smile.

“Yeah, you couldn’t stop any of the other incidents, so what makes you think you can stop your own dorm?” Y/N suddenly sassed. “Y/N!?'' All the Heartslabyul yelled. Jack felt his blood heat up and his ear twitch out of anger. “Well?” she continued but had a hint of smuginess in her voice. “Hey, hey, hey, this is why we get in trouble Y/N!” Grim whispered. “I-in Y/N’s point, your chances of winning one verses a whole dorm are really slim.” Deuce added. “Anyways to my point, if you really want to stop them, let’s work together, okay?” she suddenly smiled and handed her left hand out to him. He gulped as he still saw the bandages peeking out of her sleeve, but with a bit of bravery that sparked inside of him, he took her hand. “Fine, I’ll hear you out, but if I don’t like your plan, I’m out.” Jack stated. Y/N only flashed a smile at him and gave his hand a soft squeeze and he avoided her face and felt his tail wag softly.

After Riddle explained his plan and gave the first-years a good scolding for fighting on campus, everyone left one by one, leaving Jack, Y/N and Grim alone. “Whelp I guess we’ll be going…” Y/N awkwardly said. “Wait.” Jack suddenly spoke before she was about to walk away. “Um... let’s get something to eat. I’m hungry...” 

“After fighting?” she questioned.

“Yeah-”

“Or is it because you don’t wanna eat alone?” she suddenly teased and he’s face turned red. “Tch! N-no, it’s not like that! I just want to eat and you must be hungry after chasing Ruggie!” He defended while Y/N laughed to herself and Grim was on her shoulder confused. “Hahaha! Sorry, I shouldn’t laugh hahaha! But I’ll go get some food with you, Grim?” “Nah, I’m heading home, I’m going to take a nap, I’ll see ya later.” Grim stated and left. “Hm, weird, he usually doesn’t turn down on a meal.” she muttered, but she shrugged it off and they left. Grim stared at them, watching them closely and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously, seeing how “friendly” Jack was acting. “Something is up…” the cat grumbled and floated away.

*In the Cafeteria* 

“Oi look, Jack got himself with the herbivore!”

“Shouldn’t a little girl like her be afraid of him?”

“I bet he confused her as a meal? Ha!”

“At least she’s a cute meal.”

Jack sighed as he heard the other Savanaclaw students jeer at him and Y/N as they ate alone at a table. “Sorry about them...I can get rid of them if they’re bothering you.” he said. “Hmm...nah, it’s okay. I’m actually used to those kinds of comments back in my old world.” she explained. 

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, even when I was a child, boys always found me to be beautiful or adorable, and even I attracted older men too. My apparent beauty and adorableness still lingers on me to this day.” she explained, but Jack noticed how she didn’t have her “usual” smile, it almost felt like he was talking to her with her genuine self. However she reverted back to smile and finished: “It’s kind of nice though that people still find me endearing in this world.” “I see…” he responded. They quietly ate, but Jack was still bothered by her words of “even I attracted older men too”, it made him curious of her past. However his curiosity grew further as he watched her eat, he watched her take a large mouthful of her meal and he couldn’t help, but crack a smile. “Don’t you think that’s too big of a scoop for your small mouth to handle?” he chuckled. “There’s no such thing as too big when it comes to food.” she responded after swallowing her food. They continued to converse and chatter with one another and Jack felt a warm feeling rise in his body. The warmth felt very home-like and nourishing feeling, unlike the other night of hunger, he felt almost full and sustained when he was talking to this girl. A girl with no magic, but with a mysterious and charming aura that neighbored her whenever he was with her. He wanted to know the source of that mystery she held, he wanted to know why she always made his tail sway the way it did.

After dinner and grabbing their bags, Jack and Y/N were walking back to the Hall of Mirrors and they were still talking until Jack stopped and noticed her shoe buckle was clipped off. "Your… buckle is off." He said. "Oh, damn it…" she grumbled and went down to see her broken shoe. "I'll fix this weekend, it's been broken like that for a while." "I'll fix it." "Oh there's really no need-" she spoke, but she watched him go down on his knees and handle her shoe with care. She saw his wolf ears move backwards and his tail wag very stubley. Y/N couldn't help but softly chuckle to herself and his ears perked up when he raised his head. "Hm? What's so funny?" he asked. "Your ears and tail." she stated. "They're very cute." "...I'm not cute, that's...too kiddish to describe me." he grumbled and averted his eyes. However, he actually didn't mind it. He actually really liked, like it enough for his tail to wag even more against the ground. Not caring if dust covered his tail and he felt the warm glow inside of him once again.


	6. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace questions about Y/N and Jack's quick close friendship and Jack wants to ask her to hangout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this took about 3 weeks to write, quarantine is a bitch lmao

Jack was standing outside of the Ramshackle dorm and without a second thought, he went inside and went upstairs and was about to open Y/N’s room to wake up both Y/N and Grim, until he stopped and realized. “Shit...this is a girl’s room.” he muttered. He slumped on the wall and quietly groaned to himself, but however Y/N came out of a different room and his face instantly flared as he saw her in a bathrobe and a toothbrush in her mouth. “Oh, Jack, what are you doing here?” she asked with her mouth stuff. “I was making sure you were awake...today is the Magishift tournament.” he explained. “Why are you awake this early?” 

“Grim’s sleep talk woke me up, why are you awake Jackie?” she asked, and his tail began to wag.

“Well, I was on my morning jog and like I said before...I was making sure you were awake…” he restated himself. “Aw, aren’t you a softie. I’ll be back in a bit.” she giggled and went into her room. He stubbornly grumbled to himself and tried to stop his tail from swaying further. He still didn’t understand why she made him happy and gentle. 

  
  


*Side Street-Festival*

“Ffah! Look at it all! There’s so many things to eat!” Grim exclaimed and floated to look at the food stands. “Tch...in the end I didn’t get picked…” Ace sighed. “Same here…” Deuce added. “Don’t worry, there’s always next year.” Y/N chuckled. “Y/N’s right...but we’ve got more important things to do today.” Deuce reminded. The first-years nodded to each in agreement and walked towards the entrance to see the players. “Oh Y/N, by the way...since when did you and Jack get close?” Ace suddenly asked. “Hm? What do you mean?” she asked. “Well, I noticed that you and Jack are very...buddy-buddy with each other.” he grumbled. “Is that a bad thing?” she questioned. “N-no! It’s just that...you shouldn’t trust people so easily…” Ace lied. “I know it’s fine to be friendly here and there, but giving someone your trust that you barely know is…” Y/N just looked at him with seemingly innocent eyes and no smile, but then she just sighed and put her hands behind her back. “Hmm, well I guess so, but the only reason why Jack and I kind of got close, because he’s got some sort of charm to him.” she explained.

“A charm?” Ace questioned.    
  


“Yeah, there’s some certain charm that Jack has and it makes me kind of like him.” 

“Wait! Do you like Jack!?” Deuce suddenly asked, butting into their conversation, but this led Y/N bursting into laughter. “Hahaha! No, no, no!” she laughed, but she calmed herself down and continued. “Jack maybe cute, but...I don’t know, there’s just something about him that’s different.” “Well what about me…?” Ace muttered. “What?” “What? Oh nothing.” He grumbled. 

Ace didn’t want to admit that he was jealous of Jack and Y/N’s seemingly close relationship, but he couldn’t help himself. He always likes having Y/N’s attention on him, but ever since Jack came along, she’s been hanging around with him. However he had to calm himself down, Jack and Y/N only knew each other for three days, so he’ll be fine and continued to watch the players make their entrance. However the ground began to shake and they turned to see a crowd of people, running in their direction. “Shit! Looks like we got to go!” Deuce cursed and began to run. Ace, Grim, and Y/N were trailing behind until another crowd separated her from her group and Ace tried to run back to grab her, but she was already too far behind a wave of people. 

Meanwhile, Jack was trying to wriggle his way out of the crowd and find the Halls of Mirror to get back into his dorm, but then he saw Y/N struggling out of her way of crowd and instinctively, he hushed his way to the crowd and pick up the smaller girl into his arms and they both got out of the crowd safely. “Are you okay?” he asked and set her down. Y/N was still processing the situation and turned to say: “Yeah, I think so, but thanks Ac-huh…? Jack!?” she spluttered and was shocked to see the wolf man. “Y-yeah, it’s me…” he muttered. Jack felt disappointed at himself, he knew that he wasn’t too close with her and obviously she would’ve called out for someone like Ace to save her, but then his disappointment faded when he felt her suddenly embrace him. “Thanks Jackie.” she muttered. “I-it’s nothing…” he mumbled and turned away to avoid her gaze. Y/N only giggled and unraveled her arms away from his waist and then suddenly grabbed his hand and started running. “Come on now, let’s get to Savanaclaw before A-Deuce and Grim!” she cheered. “O-oi! Don’t drag me!” he complained, but he couldn’t help but smile and held her hand tighter as they both ran. 

*Big Timeskip*

After Leona’s overbolt mess and the magishift tournament, Y/N suddenly woke up in the infirmary and Grim on top of her and Jack, Deuce and Ace surrounding her. “Ah! You’re awake!” he chirped. “Where am I?” she asked, confused. “You passed out at the second half of our match after Grim nailed you in the head with a disc, remember?” Ace explained. “Yeah, I was trying to score with a super long shot.” the cat giggled. “Newbies shouldn’t try stuff like that.” Jack scolded. “Anyways, we’re glad you woke up, we were worried that you wouldn’t wake up and Jack was worried the most.” Deuce chuckled, making Jack’s face burn up. “N-no! I wasn’t that worried!” he denied, but everyone just laughed and he huffed in flusteredness. “Hahah! It’s fine Jack!” Y/N laughed. “I know you “usually” worry about me.” 

After the first years talk about the tournament with Leona and Ruggie, they all decided to leave the infirmary and head back to their dorms, however Jack, Y/N and Grim were the last ones to leave and they all walked together to the Halls of Mirror. "Aah, what a tiring day." She sighed. "I can't believe I missed out the winners because someone had to try out a long shot." "Oi! That was your fault for not hearing me say "heads up!" in the first place!" Grim countered. Jack only let out a quiet laugh as the two bricked with each other, he enjoyed her aura even when she wasn’t even talking to him. Then his enjoyment was ended when they made it into the Halls of Mirror and Y/N saying: “Whelp, I guess I’ll be seeing you next week in class, see ya Jackie.” Jack suddenly felt disappointed again, he wanted to see her the next day and he wanted to see her out of class as well, even though he knew his feelings were slightly selfish, but he had to say something to her before he’ll regret not doing it. 

“Wait.” Jack called and Y/N stopped her tracks and turned over to see him. “Hm? Yes Jackie?” she answered. “Um…” he gulped. “Are...are you free this sunday? I was wondering if we could…you know…hang out?” he finally spilled. Y/N and Grim’s eyes were wide, shocked at his question, but Y/N’s softened and simply replied: “Sure. Sunday afternoon? At Monstro Longue?” 

“Yeah…”

“Alright then! I’ll see you sunday! See you there Jackie!” she smiled and left off to her dorm and Jack smiled to himself, happy to himself that he found the courage to just ask her to hangout. 


	7. Wild Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY A LONG AWAIT CHAPTER HAS ARRIVAD. IM SUPER SLOW WRITING AND IM VERY SORRY ABOUT THAT.
> 
> Jack and Y/N chill at Monstro Longue and Jack realizes something again.

Jack was extremely nervous for his “hangout” with Y/N and he was tapping his foot rapidly as he waited for her in the Hall of Mirrors. His anxiety rose within each thought that echoed through his brain.

‘What if she just leaves me hanging?’

‘What if she’s just pitying and just hanging out just to be nice?’

‘What if I look bad? Do I smell bad?’

‘What if-’

“Hey Jack!” he heard. The wolf saw the smaller female in front of him. She wore a simple F/C sweater and skirt with a white lace trimming on the ends, her hair tied up into a pony with a F/C ribbon holding it. “Um...you look….nice.” Jack started. “Thanks! You too!” she smiled and as usual, his tail wagged. She casually took his hand and took him to Octavinelle. 

The two made it to the Monstro Longue and they both were seated down and like the last time they ate together, it was quiet, but not as awkward. They listened to jazz music as they sipped their drinks, however Y/N noticed Jack was staring at her as she drank and stopped drinking with a smile and asked: “Is there something on my face?” “No, I didn’t mean to stare...I’m sorry.” the wolf apologized. “It’s fine.” she giggled. “It’s kind of cute, it’s almost as if you want to ask me something.” “Actually, I do have a question…” he said. 

“Oh, ask away.”

“Um, what’s your home like?”

“My home? Hm...I guess it was good...I live with my mom and my grandparents, but my mom was working most of the time, so my grandparents raised me for most of my life. So I guess I was raised well.” she laughed. “What about you Jack? What’s your home life like?” “Oh, uh...have two younger siblings, a sister and brother.” he answered. “Ah, must be nice to be an older brother. I wish I had an older or younger sibling.” she sighed as she stirred her drink with the straw. “Oh well, there’s nothing I can do about it.” It was quiet again, and Jack thought to himself of how vague her words were, but it was so clear at the same time. He can tell that her life sounded lonely with no siblings and a mother that wasn’t around, but how did her grandparents raise her? Y/N was blunt and in his honesty, she can be overly-independent and cocky, but in a way though, she did kind of act similar to himself when it came to independence. Then he remembered when she sounded solemnly when she mentioned her beauty, he wondered if she was groomed or exploited in a way.

Jack’s analysis was cut short, when Y/N stood up from the booth and grabbed his hand as a new piece of music started. “Come on, let’s dance, I bet you're tired of sitting right?” she smiled. “Wait, what-” he questioned, but he already dragged to the dance floor and the music started.

_ It is a wonderful my life _

_ Please could you kiss my name? _

_ When the music's over _

_ Turn off light _

_ It was a such a sweet time _

_ Could you pray for me, my friend? _

_ It's starting over time _

Their hands intwrine and her hips and legs started swaying to the beat. Jack slowly relaxed and followed her lead in the music. He was happy and he could imagine him and Y/N dancing so happily in a bright garden and fountain, spinning and twirling her around.

_ Taking over night _

_ Taking over blue time _

_ If you heard that screaming shout in your mind _

Y/N looked up at Jack and she smiled happily as she finally saw him being himself, smiling widely and having fun as they danced. Without thinking, she hopped up and gave him small kisses as the drums beat their sound out. Surprisingly, Jack was happy to receive the platonic kisses and let her continue her rhythmic affection.

_ Taking over the shine _

_ Taking over the shooting star _

_ All I was talking about was music _

_ And that's called jazz! _

Everything was great even at the end, the two heard clapping and cameras snapping and they realized people were watching their dance. "Oh wow…I didn't know people we're watching us…" Jack awed, still stunned at the audience. "Me either…" she muttered. 

After a night of more dancing, the two finally left the lounge and Jack walked Y/N back to the Ramshackle dorm in their usual quietness. "Whew, that was the most fun I ever had." she began. "Really?" he asked. "Yea, back in my world, dances are usually… questionable in my school, but this was really fun." she explained with a smile. "I'm…I'm glad you had a lot of fun." Jack smiled back. "And that is thanks to you Jack."

Then she got on her toes to give a quick peak on his cheek again before saying: "See you in class." and left.

Jack was left flustered and his cheeks turned extremely red and his tail was uncontrollable wagging fast. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit.' he thought as he sped walk back to his dorm. 'I think that was supposed to be friendly, but why do I feel so excited? Why do I want her to be with me, why do I want know her even more, why do I want to dance with her forever, why does she,…' he stopped his tracks and looked at the mirror, realizing the answer to his questions. 

"I love her…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, Im sorry for the very slow updates, Im a slow writer and I have a lot stuff going since college is coming up very soon for me.


End file.
